


Момент №3 (хвостатый)

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV), Благие знамения
Genre: M/M, Pre-Sex, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Азирафель/Кроули
Kudos: 3





	Момент №3 (хвостатый)

Хвост у Кроули недлинный и тонкий, как сам Кроули- под пальцами чувствуются позвонки. Если погладить у основания, там где уже не спина, но ещё не совсем хвост, Кроули инстинктивно выгибается и чуть скребёт пальцами по попавшей под руку поверхности. Может даже и по спине Азирафеля.  
-Зачем он?- ангел трогает закруглённый кончик пальцем.  
-Чтобы отличаться от вас?- голос Кроули саркастичен, возможно потому, что демон и сам не знает, зачем в этом теле атавизм. Хвост выскальзывает из руки ангела и бьёт по бедру- демон недоволен.  
Азирафель тянет руки к его причёске....  
-Даже не надейся, их там нет! Ты же не носишь нимб?  
-А, ну да, чего это я- смущённо хихикает Ази и приподнимает непоседливый хвост наверх, к спине своего демона, -позвольте...  
-Агррх...- Кроули ворчит, когда Азирафель нежно целует его в ямочку под хвостом (всегда чуть потную и пряно пахнущую), дует теплым дыханием, а пальцами ласкает яички.  
В аду переносят сплетню (Азирафель подслушал как-то разговор), что Кроули соблазнил ангела, но это неправда, совершеннейшая ложь...(толстенький палец медленно и неумолимо проталкивается внутрь Кроули)... Не соблазнял, а сам был приручен доверием и любовью.


End file.
